


got you pegged

by kinneybaby83



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even kitchen tools in this modern era are confusing for Steve... But he's pretty sure this isn't what it's intended for.<br/>She should know better then to leave them alone to long</p>
            </blockquote>





	got you pegged

"Plastic spatula, hu? Kinda neat"  
Bucky replaces it in the drawer and keeps digging. He is sitting on the floor, digging through all the drawers in the kitchen.

Most the things he is able to identify himself. Everything else he Google's.

Steve is still a little sore that Bucky is adapting to technology so much quicker. He watches Bucky type away on his phone while he continues to wash potatoes in the sink above him.

"That one I know cause I saw her use it," Steve announces with some pride, gesturing to the l little wooden tool Bucky is currently searching.  
"its a lemon juicer."

Bucky snorts out a laugh, "not exactly what it says here."

Steve raises an eyebrow. He's sure he saw her use it for lemons. "And what does the Google say?"  
Bucky grins slyly as he turns the tool in his flesh hand.  
" It is more specifically referred to as a lemon reamer."

"Well, that does paint a different picture. But seeing her use it on lemons I guess it's accurate," Steve admits.

Bucky has gone back to his phone.  
" Hmmm.... Ream- verb  
widen (a bore or hole) with a special tool.  
Or, we can go with my new favorite website. Urban Dictionary: ream. verb- to be reamed. Usage: To get fucked painfully."

Steve can't help it. He drops the potato in his hand, fumbles for it and almost knocks over the entire, full dish drainer beside the sink.  
"Oh...," is all he can manage.

Because although it startles him, although Bucky is grinning f from seeing his reaction, Steve is forming an idea.

He squats down beside Bucky, lifting Bucky's chin with two fingers.  
"You're pretty interested in all these. . . Toys. Wanna see how they work?"  
Bucky gasps and its all the encouragement Steve needs.  
He helps Bucky up, makes him stand against the counter and he stands behind Bucky. He smoothes his hands over Bucky's arms, ending at his hands. "Grab the counter, do not let go," he whispers in Bucky's ear, hot and breathy.  
He's a little worried Bucky might break the counter with how hard his gripping it. Steve's hands travel back up, over shoulders, then down his chest, over the stomach, down to his pants. He doesn't open his jeans straight away. He just caresses him through the rough fabric.

"Mmm... Hard already. Just at the idea?"  
Bucky bucks back into Steve's own growing erection.

Steve grins, biting and kissing up his neck, just feeling the breaths, the pulse under the skin beating faster.  
The button and fly of his jeans are undone before Bucky realizes. When the denim is slipping over his hips it hits him that it's really happening.  
They fall to the floor and, since he didn't bother with underwear, all he is left with is his dark wifebeater.  
Steve's warmth leaves his back and he wants to protest but soon realizes that Steve isn't leaving him, just relocating further. . . Down.  
Steve pulls his leg out of the jeans and spreads his legs wide.

"Hmmm... Guess I can't just shove it up there, hu?"  
Fuck, that would hurt.  
So why did Bucky's cock just twitch? He hopes Steve didn't see it.  
But Steve seemed preoccupied and soon Bucky feels the slick press of two fingers playing at his hole.  
He wonders of Steve had lube on him, but then remembered they are in the kitchen and she always likes to bake with coconut oil. Steve probably found her stash.

Both eager, Bucky pushed back and impaled himself on both fingers.  
Both groan.  
"Easy, Buck. We'll get to it soon enough. Wish you could see how hot you look. Maybe I'll figure o out that camera on your phone someday. Hmm, send filthy pictures to her at work, maybe even video."  
It's his weak spot. All three of them, real. The dirty talk, details of the intimate things they would do to each other. Bucky is just starting to thrust down and moan when the fingers are gone.

"Tell me if you need it slower," and suddenly it's going in and- oh... Oh, thank god he didn't use the sharper looking end.  
The rounded butt of it is torture enough.  
He's not nearly stretched enough for is width and- Oh, if s  
Steve stops now, he might die.  
He hears something crack and quickly loosens his grip on the damaged counter.

"Is it good, Buck? It's so wide, wider then me. I want sure it was going to fit but look at you, stretched so wide, wanting more." 

He hears a click but it doesn't register that it's his camera on his own phone.  
And now Steve is twisting the handle and he throws back his head, expecting a cry and just shocked by the pleasure.  
Steve starts slowly inching it out, then back in again and that's even better.

" Buck, the things you do to me. Letting me do this. She has to see this... Maybe you should let her do it."

Bucky gasped and Steve catches it. Steve hand moves up to grip his hip and he starts thrusting the tool faster.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Letting her top you, letting a woman fuck you? Bet you'd come so hard. Get of on just that, nothing touching your cock."

Bucky's making broken little sounds every time the top collides with his prostate, Steve words hitting him just as hard.  
He's rocketing towards orgasm fast, too fast. Just this side of painful.

" I'd watch, tell you how well you take out, how pretty you look. Maybe id kiss her over top of you. Rub her clit and get her off the same time. Then again, maybe I'd just hold you down, force you to take it again and again."

That s it. Bucky's body seizes and he's painting the cabinets with s stream after stream of cum.

He's gasping, unsure how he is still standing until he registers Steve hands on his hips, kissing his sweat soaked back.  
The tool is still inside him; a strange, uncomfortable, to much the weight against his swollen, battered prostate.

" can you do it again, Buck? You're so beautiful when you cum, just want to make you do it again and again..." More kisses against his back, his ass, tongue licking it around where he and the tool are joined.

He knows he can't tell Steve no.  
It's to hot, to much, to soon, but shit does he want it.  
He doesn't speak, just starts rocking back.  
Steve picks it back up with the tool and Bucky is shuddering, pushed beyond his limits but it doesn't matter because this is a good hurt, a good pressure through the pain and Steve hands are all over him, assuring him, urging him.  
Bucky's left hand slips over Steve free hand, guiding it across his chest.  
"Steve... Steve so close. Just... So close"  
Steve doesn't move the tool in and out now, just grinds it inside, grinding against his prostate and Bucky shatters a second time.

When he comes to, he realizes he I'd curled up on the kitchen floor. But it's okay, because Steve there too, holding him.  
"that was amazing."  
He can feel Steve chuckle into his hair.  
"I didn't push you to far?" Bucky chuckles himself and reaches his right hand to grip Steve's still rock hard cock.  
"I think I'm two ahead. Lets try to even the score..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
She left work early after reviving Steve picture text. She just told her co-workers that they're was an emergency at home involving kitchen utensils.  
She planned ask the way home what other little gadgets might be "useful".

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, I saw it used on a cooking show tonight and just had naughty ideas for it. And Steve and Bucky are my muses right now!
> 
> http://defogitall.com/wp-content/uploads/furniture-wooden-lemon-squeezer-with-sharp-point-and-comfortable-handle-for-kitchen-best-equipment-excellent-wooden-lemon-reamer.jpg


End file.
